<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songfic Dump-Floreville by VirginiasWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526132">Songfic Dump-Floreville</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf'>VirginiasWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death in Paradise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of song inspired Florence and Neville drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Florence Cassell/Neville Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waking Up in Vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Why are these lights so bright?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Did we get hitched last night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dressed up like Elvis? Why am I wearing your class ring?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't call your mother</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause now we're partners in crime</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't be a baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Remember what you told me</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>“Oww,” Florence whimpers as she buries her head in the pillow. She can’t remember the last time she was this hungover and it almost hurts to even open her eyes. However, there is something that makes her want to do so. Very close to her head someone is snoring even though she’s definitely supposed to be alone in her hotel room.</p><p>Finally she gathers the energy to open her eyes, and when she does her first instinct is to shriek and jump out of bed. “What are you doing in my hotel room?!”</p><p>Neville Parker awakens from his dead sleep and glares at her. “You’re in my room!” Suddenly he sits up, wincing and looks around the room. “Florence, I believe both of our rooms had white walls when we checked in, did they not?”</p><p>“Sir, I don’t understand.” Florence takes a moment to look around the room and realizes the walls are blue, and there’s a balcony. The hotel they had been checked into upon arriving on Guadeloupe for their undercover mission was only a single story. “This isn’t our hotel.”</p><p>Neville attempts to stand up before apparently changing his mind. “Yes, which compels me to question why we would apparently switch to an entirely different establishment.”</p><p>Memories of the previous evening aren’t particularly forthcoming. They’d arrived two days earlier to help with a sting involving the selling of counterfeit rum. Last night they’d finally made an arrest and had drinks to celebrate. These drinks must have been far stronger than expected because this is where it all goes blank up until waking up in only a bra and panties with a man who is technically her inspector asleep next to her.</p><p>Silently she makes up her mind about what will happen next. “This is a mystery, no different than the ones we normally solve. I’m sure the clues are here somewhere.”</p><p>Before Florence prepares to search the room she realizes Neville is watching her curiously. When he realizes she is watching him watch her he grimaces and points to an article of clothing draped over the foot of the bed. “Would you mind...my shirt.”</p><p>“This?” Florence holds up the clothing item assuming that he wants her to toss it to him. </p><p>Instead, Neville’s eyes go wide.</p><p>Sir?”</p><p>“I was going to ask you to put on my shirt to cover yourself, but I can’t help but notice that you’re wearing a wedding band.”</p><p>Of course she had once almost been married, to a man who is now deceased, but since her fiance’s death she hasn’t even dated and a wedding band isn’t part of the sting operation either. They posed as business partners. However, when Florence looks down at her hand she is indeed wearing a band on the proper finger. But if she is married now, who is her groom, and where is he?</p><p>“Oh no,” Florence lets out a breath as an idea hits her. Truth be told she does like Neville. In some of her more fantastical moments she has mused that if she were to finally move on from Patrice he wouldn’t be an awful choice. Sure he has his own unique quirks, but he is really very cute in his own way and despite his own anxieties, whenever she has been stressed out he has gone out of his way to comfort her. There’s a difference between thinking you might want to take someone on a few dates and wanting to marry them though.</p><p>As the shock of this all subsides, Florence realizes that Neville is completely right about her needing to cover herself. If they had actually been married while in full mental capacity it would be fine that she is currently wearing a rather skimpy set of bra and panties, but in this situation it is far from such, and out of the corner of her eye she can see that Neville is actually watching her.</p><p>“What do you remember about last night?”</p><p>“Huh?” He had definitely been watching her, Florence decides, and not nearly as discreetly as he assumed.</p><p>“You are also wearing a wedding ring, so we must now be married but I cannot remember anything that happened last night.”</p><p>“My mind is as blank as yours is. Isn’t that your camera on the dresser? Perhaps there is something recorded on it that will shed some light on the situation.”</p><p>Florence walks over to the dresser and picks up the camera. The memory card contains not one, but two new videos. “There are two new videos on the memory card.”</p><p>“Oh? What are they of?” Neville sits up as he speaks and Florence moves to stand next to his side of the bed.</p><p>“The first one appears to be of the ceremony if the thumbnail is to be trusted.”</p><p>“And the second?”  Neville leans over to look at the camera over her shoulder and Florence wants to shield him from the second thumbnail.</p><p>“The second video appears to have been taken within this room and the thumbnail shows us kissing.” Had they really made what appears to be an adult film? She supposes married couples do generally have sex on their wedding night, but isn’t making a tape of it a bit sordid? A quick glance around the room reveals there is a wrapped condom on the floor and for some reason it appears chewed on.</p><p>“Well, shouldn’t we watch it?”</p><p>Florence has a feeling Neville’s reason may partially be motivated by a heterosexual male curiosity, not a search for evidence but she has to admit she wants to know too, so she presses play.</p><p>The Neville and Florence of the previous night appear onscreen, clearly far more than a little inebriated.</p><p>“We should make a sex tape,” the past Florence states causing the current Florence to cover her eyes and blush. Past Florence seems wholly into her suggestion though, insisting that it will be a great way to commemorate their marriage.</p><p>“Not exactly something we could brag to Catherine about,” Neville, present version, states. The past Neville however is apparently enthusiastic about the suggestion.</p><p>A few minutes of video follow where the pair onscreen kisses passionately while undressing each other until they make it down to their almost current state of undress, Neville in boxer shorts and Florence in only her undergarments. It is at that point in the video where Neville reaches for a wrapped condom managing to knock the box to the floor in the process.</p><p>“Am I using my teeth to try to open it? My God.” Present Neville can’t leave the mortification out of his voice.</p><p>His past counterpart struggles with the packaging for over a minute’s worth of video apparently never once thinking that perhaps fingers would be a much better tool than teeth. Finally the still wrapped condom falls to the floor exactly where present Florence had noticed it this morning.</p><p>Apparently the gargantuan failure of this simple task manages to cool the fires of desire in the onscreen couple and the video ends shortly after that moment.</p><p>In the present moment the pair exchanges an amused yet slightly relieved look. “So that was…”</p><p>“Awkward?” Neville finishes. Suddenly another thought seems to occur to him. “You know, the commissioner is going to hate me even more now.”</p><p>“Perhaps he doesn’t have to know?” Florence states.</p><p>“Oh, he’ll know if we annul the marriage. I swear that man has ears everywhere.</p><p>“We don’t have to annul it right away,” Florence cautiously proposes what she hopes doesn’t sound like too outlandish of an idea. “We could stage a trial period...two months maybe, in which we try dating. If after the two months are up we decide we are a terrible match for each other we will mutually agree to annul the marriage and I will take the fall with you, but if we still want to be together after that time we can eventually stage an ‘official’ wedding and no one will have to know that we were already married, including the commissioner?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Another Day in Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The kids screaming, phone ringing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dog barking at the mailman bringing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That stack of bills - overdue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Good morning baby, how are you?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Got a half hour, quick shower</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My funny face makes you laugh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Twist the top on and I put it back</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There goes the washing machine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, don't kick it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I promise I'll fix it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Long about a million other things</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Well, it's ok. It's so nice</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's just another day in paradise</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Well, there's no place that</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'd rather be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Well, it's two hearts</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And one dream</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wouldn't trade it for anything</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I ask the lord every night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For just another day in paradise</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>They’ve been married for a decade now and Neville will never stop marveling at this fact. Two perfect children, a six-year-old girl and a four-year-old boy, and a beautiful wife. The perfect life.</p><p>Suddenly a crash erupts down the hall from the bedroom followed by a frustrated, “No! Luc get back here.” from Florence.</p><p>As Neville raises himself up in bed to further assess the commotion a naked child races past the bedroom door.</p><p>A frustrated Florence follows shortly after, pausing to glare at him. “Help me, please.”</p><p>“Right. Yes.” Neville gets out of bed quickly. “Florence, why is he naked?”</p><p>“Our son thought it would be a good idea to smear himself with cat food,” Florence states through gritted teeth.</p><p>“An interesting choice. Umm, where do you want me to position myself?”</p><p>Through a series of hand gestures quite similar to ones used when they are preparing to bust into a suspect’s home, Florence instructs him to stand in the kitchen alcove where he can reach out to grab Luc when the child races past said alcove.</p><p>Seconds later a screaming, wet, naked four-year-old races into view and Neville somehow manages to grab and keep a hold of the child. “Come on, back into the tub with you. Can’t have you smelling like tuna when Aunt Camille arrives to take you to nursery school.”</p><p>As soon as Luc is deposited into the tub, Florence turns to Neville. “While I am bathing him, can you please make sure Marie eats her breakfast. Oh, and open another can of wet food for Fluffy.”</p><p>“Remind me again why we have a hairless cat named Fluffy?”</p><p>“Because you are allergic to cat fur. Now go.”</p><p>In the kitchen Neville fixes a quick breakfast for his daughter while Fluffy winds around his leg.</p><p>A quick check at the clock reveals that there is just barely time for a shower before getting dressed for work.</p><p>As Neville exits the bedroom finally showered and dressed he finds his wife and Camille Bordey trying to prevent Luc from stuffing poor Fluffy into his backpack. Hasn’t the poor cat had enough problems already?</p><p>“Okay, so you’re going to give Fluffy to Papa,” Florence states handing Fluffy to Neville without even bothering to ask his permission.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because she has to stay home and file her taxes.”</p><p>Somehow this explanation satisfies the little boy, but Neville finds himself just barely managing to keep a straight face as he’s forced to nod sagely as if this makes perfect sense.</p><p>As soon as the two children have left with their ‘aunt’, Neville loses it. “So the cat files taxes now?”</p><p>“He’s four. He’ll think it makes perfect sense.” Suddenly Florence leans forward and kisses him.</p><p>“And what purpose does that serve?”</p><p>“A kiss before work serves as a form of marital bonding. A sign that we’re ready to take on the day together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>